spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants: Bricked Out
LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants: Bricked Out is a video game that was released on December 3, 2016. In the game, Plankton has come up with a new scheme to steal the Krabby Patty Formula and to rule the world, resulting in Bikini Bottom in grave danger, so it is up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy, and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to save their world. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to many other LEGO titles, but with a few differences. There are new features that include using Krabby Patties to solve puzzles, going on land, and turning into superheroes for desperate measures. You can also play as Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot after completing all 100 of their missions. Bonus levels are based on episodes like Jellyfishing, Employee of the Month, and Truth or Square. Jellyfish can be caught and also used to solve puzzles. Playable Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants Weapons: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net Abilities: Solve Jellyfish puzzles, Solve Krabby Patty puzzles, Shapeshift, Change into an alter ego How to unlock: Story character Sponge of Mystery Weapons: Pencil, Conch Signal Abilities: Pop dirty bubbles How to unlock: Complete Level 2 Mermaid Pants Weapons: none Abilities: Karate chop, super strength, Water Ball How to unlock: Complete Level 4 MuscleBob BuffPants Weapons: Anchor arms Abilities: Super strength How to unlock: Complete Level 5 SpongeBob ScaredyPants Weapons: Halloween candy Abilities: Scare people, fly, hit targets How to unlock: Complete Level 6 Fry Boy Weapons: Krabby Patties, Bran. Abilities: Solve Krabby Patty puzzles How to unlock: Complete Level 7 The Quickster Weapons: none Abilities: Super speed How to unlock: Complete Level 8 SpongeBob (Long Pants) Weapons: none Abilities: Sneak into fancy parties How to unlock: Complete Level 9 Invincibubble Weapons: Bubbles Abilities: Super strength, blow bubbles, fly How to unlock: Complete Level 19 SpongeBob (Prom) Weapons: none Abilities: Dance, clumsiness How to unlock: finish the mission Prom Time JellyBob Weapons: Stinging tentacles Abilities: Fly, sting gold objects How to unlock: Complete Nature Pants bonus level SpongeBob (Hall Monitor) Weapons: none Abilities: Solve crimes, Hide in mailboxes, Scare people How to unlock: Complete Hall Monitor bonus level SpongeBob (Bun Wrestler) Weapons: eraser Abilities: Super strength, erase names How to unlock: finish the mission Fry Cook Games Part One Flabby Patty Cook Weapons: Flabby Patties Abilities: Solve Krabby Patty puzzles How to unlock: Win the race at the Flabby Patty Shack SpongeBob (Bat Suit) Weapons: none Abilities: fly How to unlock: Complete The Sponge Who Could Fly bonus level Bird Man of Bikini Bottom Weapons: Hair dryer Abilities: fly, rescue snails stuck in trees, repair lighthouses How to unlock: Complete The Sponge Who Could Fly bonus level SpongeBob (Patrick suit) Weapons: none Abilities: Solve stupidity puzzles How to unlock: Complete Big Pink Loser bonus level SpongeBob (pajamas) Weapons: Beary Abilities: Solve sleep on it puzzles How to unlock: Finish the mission Tuckered Sponge, Awake Star Part 1 SpongeBob (sick) Weapons: Sneezes Abilities: Blow away debris, Solve sleep on it puzzles How to unlock: Complete Suds bonus level SpongeBob (Underpants) Weapons: none Abilities: Scare people, Solve sleep on it puzzles How to unlock: Finish the mission Tuckered Sponge, Awake Star Part 2 SpongeBob (Nude) Weapons: none Abilities: Scare people, distract girls How to unlock: Complete Hooky bonus level SpongeBob (Normal) Weapons: Printer Abilities: Print Krabby Patties How to unlock: Finish the mission Normal for Me SpongeBob (Round Pants) Weapons: Spatula, Jellyfish Net How to unlock: Finish the mission Where is He? Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Video Games Category:2016